A Noah With Innocence
by Iluvhamster
Summary: If you want the summary, it's inside, sorry I couldn't fit the whole summary here so yea. There may be parings in the future!
1. character summary

Hey guys! This is my first story so take it easy on me okay? BTW~Happy New Year! :)

Disclaimer- I don't own D-Gray Man. I only own my OC Ariana.

NOTE- This isn't really a chapter, it's a description about my OC, Ariana.

**Name**- Ariana Julie Olsen

**Nationality**- British

**Hair color**- Platinum Blonde

**Eye color**- Pale Blue

**AGE- **16 years old, same age as Allen

**Birthday**- August 6th

**Personality**- Cold, Mean, cruel, sarcastic to people she doesn't like/know. Funny, cunning, sly, ( Kind of like Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Places)

**Likes-** Singing, playing the piano(As you can see she is talented), hanging with her friends and going on missions.

**Dislikes-** People who think that their better than her and are more talented than her, Waking up without a full 10 hours worth of sleep(She will become a nightmare if you wake her up so people beware, don't wake her up)!

Ariana, or Rina for short, is a Noah AND an exorcist. She is the Noah of Balance and mischief. Her dark Noah powers- the ability to use her blood to create weapons/ monsters to fight for her. Her innocence is the ability to control the four elements, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. She calls them the Hands of elements. She is a parasite type and her innocence are located on both hands. She however doesn't eat a lot like Allen. She actually eats less than an average person. She's the youngest general. (I'm not sure if I remember if Allen was a general or not but in this story, Allen isn't a general) Oh and she's rich so she never had a hard time living like some of the exorcists.

Summary- Ariana is your almost typical rich girl living in a rich neighborhood. Why almost typical? Well She's a Noah. The Noah of Blanace and mischief. She's living a normal life(well as normal as a Noah's life could get) until she heard some kind of "cereal killer" is killing people in that neighborhood. She obviously knows what it is but doesn't do anything. It's her mission to lure the exorcists in and attack them secretly. One by one. But, things don't go quite as planned. Some exorcists come and find she has innocence. Don, Don, Don... What will happen next?

Real chapter coming soon...possibly tomorrow. can't really promise you anything but yea. Till next time!

~ILuvHamster


	2. Chapter 1!

Chapter 1-

Ariana's P.O.V-

Dear stupid Diary,

Guess what diary? I don't like you nor will I ever! I'm only writing a diary because Millenie told me to. And right now I'm really mad at him. So whatever. Let's just get this thing over with. It was a bright sunny day. Cross that out. It was a bright sunny day in the eyes of those filthy humans. Than again, I used to be friends with a human. What was her name again? Renalee? len lee? Wait I know! It was Lenalee! I wonder what happened to her. Is she dead? Is she alive? Is sh- wait why am I caring about a human. Anyway that was when we were both 4 years old. And that was also when I wasn't a noah. I became a noah when I was 5 years old. Such a painful experience. Anyway, when I first came to the noah family, everyone was so nice. Especially Road. Now, you may think, wait you can't think your just a book! Oh my gosh I must be going insane! I'm talking no wait writing to a book. Wait no. In a diary your supposed to write in a diary and. No wait you know what i'm going to to stop and just pretend that never happened. So anyway, where was I? Oh yea so you may think that the noah family is supposed to be cruel and mean but their really awesome and nice and cool and- you know what the list can go on but i'm just going to stop here. Road is just like my older sister. And yes. I said older because she IS in fact older than me...by an year. She may look young but she's older than me...and most of us in the noah family. So, today I got a new mission from the Earl. Wanna know what it is? Well, you don't have a choice weather or not because i'm going to tell you. I have to lure exorcists into my town and get them one by one. How cool is that!? Just kidding it's not cool. Your the only thing that knows this. I don't like the Earl's and the rest of the Noah's plan. Heck, I don't even like the Earl. But, I do what he says anyway because I need some excitement in my life. I got to go now bye stupid diary!

~ Rina

Done. Finally. *Knock Knock*

"Come in," I said. I turn around to see my akuma maid standing.

" The M-Millenium Earl t-told me t-to tell y-you t-that your m-mission s-should start as s-soon as p-possible. I mean r-right now m-miss noah,"she said stuttering, obviously afraid since well I mean I'm a noah. I'm intimidating! What noah isn't?

"Alright alright. Just leave and let me get ready," I said. Really? Do I have to go now? *Sigh* Whatever. I get up and dress in an outfit similar to Road. Only, it includes black leggings and the shirt is black and dark blue. It makes me look sort of goth but whatever. I look good and that's all that matters...for now I guess. I get up and summon one of Road's doors to get to my town. There are about 100 akuma here. But, Millenie told me he'd make more and send about 1,000 more here. All level one. Or as I like to call them, weaklings. Haha get it? Cause level one akuma are weak and s- *sigh* nevermind. I'm probably the worst joke teller in the world. Well, better get ready for the mission. I head home and on the way I see something.

"What the heck," I say.

"DIE AKUMA," said the voice.

"Well, looks like my mission actually started sooner than I had hoped," I told myself. A string of bad words were about to come out of my mouth when suddenly...

CLIFFHANGER! OMG I'm such a hypocrite! I said I hate those but look at me! I made a cliffhanger! (-_-) Well, that's all I got today. See you soon! =D


	3. Chapter 2!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated frequently! Here's the new chapter! Oh and to respond to Alex's review, I'm only using 4 out of 5 elements ok? Well anyway...Enjoy and reviews would be nice...just saying...**

* * *

_In the last chapter..._

_"What the heck," I say._

_"DIE AKUMA," said the voice._

_"Well looks like my mission actually started sooner than I had hoped," I told myself. A string of bad words were about to come out of my mouth when suddenly..._

_End of last chapter._

**CHAPTER 2(Still Ariana's P.O.V)-**

I saw a giant hammer landed right in front of me. It's a good thing I stepped back or I would have been crushed!

"Sorry about that," said a red-haired exorcist with and eye patch.

"No problem now I got to go goodbye," I said coldly. It's a number one rule to not make friends or get emotionally involved with an enemy. I'm not breaking that rule. Hell, I don't even have any plans on doing it. I love to break rules but this is one rule I will not break because if the Earl Found out, I'm dead meat. I was about to turn around and leave but that annoying exorcist HAD to just OPEN HIS STUPID MOUTH!

"Wait a minute," Said pirate exorcist.

"What do you want," I asked in an irritated voice.

"Well I wanted to ask you about the mysterious serial killer here," he said. Now that I think about it, he was kinda cute. DANG IT! I JUST BROKE THE GOLDEN NUMBER ONE RULE. DON'T FEEL ANY EMOTIONS ON AN EXORCIST! THE REAL NUMBER ONE RULE FOR US NOAH'S! The other one was just rule # 2...my bad! I started to visibly panick. I tried to stay calm by thinking about my favorite insect, a butterfly! Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"So you have something to do about it than I assume?"

"N-no It's just that...that I um nevermind my mom wants me to go home before it gets dark BYE," I said speed walking to my mansion.

"You can't leave just yet. Your now a suspect," the pirate exorcist said with a smirk on his stupid face.

"W-WHAT! WHAT DID I DO," I shouted.

"You started to panick when I asked you about the recent murders that occurred here," he said.

"That was only because I remembered that...that,"I said trying to think of a good excuse.

"That what," he said suspiciously.

"That, that I HAVE TO GO HOME BEFORE NIGHT BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE THINGS COME OUT! Yeah, that," I said.

"Of shut up already! I can tell when someone's lying and I know that your lying," said a voice. Out came an exorcist with his blue hair in a ponytail.

"So? I challenged. What IF I'm lying what are you going to DO? Ponytail."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," he snarled.

"Oh no no no! You must be deaf! I said POONNNYYYTTAAAIIILLLL." Suddenly, a sword was pointed to my neck.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" He said.

"No, bu-." I was cut off by a strange glowing on my hands.

"What the hell," I cursed.

"Innocence," I heard a different voice say. A white haired guy that I don't kno- oh wait! I so know! It's that guy that beat Tyki in poker and the guy that Road is crazy about! Woah! Focus Ariana! This is important! How can a noah have innocence? I was lost for words.

"Wah...How," I managed to say.

"Innocence, he repeated. It's th-." I cut him off.

"I know what the f*** it is! Just how do I have it! I'm a noa-," I slapped my hands on my mouth.

"Oh no, I thought in my head. I just spilled the secret. I'm surely going to fail this mission now."

"YOUR A NOAH!" They yelled all at once and got ready to fight.

"Oh no. There's obviously no chance of winning. So, I did what most would think a noah would **NOT** do in a battle.

I surrendered.

* * *

**Wow! What do you think will happen to Ariana next? Write your thoughts in the review box and post it! Oh and before I go, Please check my profile and go check on my newest poll and vote! Thanks! I really enjoyed writing this so far. See you when I post a new story! Please review. It will help decide what to write in the next chapter and what not to write. BYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**

** ~Iluvhamster **

**P.S- Don't forget to review and check out my new poll...and vote on my next story!**


	4. Chapter 3 preview

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been too busy... I promise to try to upload the next chapter as quickly as I can! You won't have to wait long. But, here's a preview of my next chapter...

* * *

"W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me, I'm surrendering," I say bluntly. These exorcists were getting on my last nerve. They've stood there shocked for about I don't know an hour maybe? Ugh you know what, maybe it was a bad idea to surrender. Maybe I should take this time to run away and hide. No, wait that would be too risky and they might end up killing me...oh wait silly me! I could just mentally ask Road to open one of her doors in front of me and I could escape!

_"Hey Road, mind creating one of your doors for me so I could escape," I ask mentally to her. _

_"Yea sure but why," she asked._

_"No time to explain, just hurry! HURRY!"_

_"Ok, ok sheesh," she says as a door appears._

_"YES! ONE STEP TO FREEDOM! AND A HUGE STEP FOR MMMMMEEEEEEE," I cheer mentally._ Just as I had half of my body in through the door I heard a shout.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"

Oh shi* I'm screwed.


End file.
